narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten'i no Kaze
|kanji=天威の風 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Ten'i no Kaze |literal english=Winds of Imperial Majesty |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden |jutsu type=Wind Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hitsuyō no Mikoto, Kazeyo Fuyutama, Yokōkaze Fuyutama, Nōsei, Kyōshi Takamori |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Ten'i no Kaze (天威の風, Literally "Winds of Imperial Majesty") is an incredibly potent technique that grants the user mastery over wind itself. Unlike most wind release techniques Ten'i no Kaze sphere of control extends beyond wind chakra to natural wind itself. As such this technique is primarily focused on exerting one's control over their surrounding environment. Since this technique is based off of the user's ability to harness the wind release, the strength associated with this technique is directly proportional to the user's wind release skill. Furthermore, due to the secret nature of this technique it has been noted that only those with the inherent affinity for wind are able to utilize this skill. Due to the extreme aforementioned limitation on who can wield Ten'i no Kaze, it has come to be known as the mark of a true wind user. As this technique is internationally considered to be the ultimate technique of its nature it is commonly taught only to a single pupil during one's lifetime. Because of this it is customary for a proclaimed user to report who taught them this technique. The abilities of this technique are completely dependent upon the user with such feats as hurricane force winds and weather manipulation possible for powerful users. Ten'i no Kaze wielders are also able to create nearly impenetrable barriers of compressed air, given enough skill. It should be noted that this technique is simple to perform for those with the wind affinity, but incredibly difficult to master. Furthermore, this technique's requires chakra consumption is inversely proportional to the unrest of the surround air. As such if this technique was utilized when the surrounding area was being struck by a massive storm, it would require very little chakra to use. Despite this it should be noted that since this technique can be used to perform techniques of a wide degree of power, it need not consume a large amount of energy to perform simple feats. This technique is not limited to the power of natural wind and can be bolstered to unknown extremes with with the users own wind chakra. When it comes to weather manipulation this technique doesn't require constant input to maintain the altered condition. Once the weather has been altered the new condition will last as long as it would if it came about naturally, though certain factors may lengthen or shorten this time period. As this technique can only alter the wind, and therefore air pressure, certain weather phenomenon require the correct amount of moisture and heat in the surrounding area to employ. As such it would be impossible to create a powerful storm in an arid location without drawing in moisture with the wind. Furthermore creating a true hurricane over land would require an unthinkable amount of energy. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Wind Release Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary